My little evil tales
by Y. Honey
Summary: Collection of one shots, one for each of the mane six. These stories range from tragic to suspense, seasoned with a little bit of horror and some times a sprinkle of acid humor. Complete.
1. Fluttershy

Note: Well, I never thought I would find myself writing My Little Pony FiM fanfiction. Then again, I didn't think I would actually like the show enough to try.

Now, before you begin to read, let me warn you that the following stories are not precisely happy and all range from tragedy to unfair. The language is clean and there's no cursing nor sexual content; these will be nothing but darkish, evil stories.

If dark fiction is not your personal taste, please hit the back button.

And about why I'm writing this? Well, I just wanted to see if it could be done convincingly. Nothing else, nothing more; just a small personal challenge I set to myself and hopefully I did a good job with it and you'll be able to enjoy reading the result.

The story is complete and I'll be posting it during the next few days.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Hasbro.

My Little Evil Tales

I

Fluttershy: A matter of adoration.

-0-

It's early in the morning and the sun has just started showering the woods with its warm, life giving light. Between the trees, the many woodland creatures have just started their main activity of the day, getting something to eat, with great enthusiasm.

Ms. Squirrel jumped from branch to branch, going higher on her tree, aiming to collect that delicious looking hazelnut way up between the leaves. Two more jumps and it would be all hers. With little to no worry, the happy rodent put all her weight on the twig closest to the nut and prepared for that last bounce and then...

_SNAP!_

The branch broke with a sickening sound!

Unable to find something to hold on to, Ms. Squirrel fell and it wasn't until she was close to the ground that she hit a thick branch that painfully broke her fall. She then slid to the ground. She had hit that last branch with her side, the impact mauling her badly, the piercing pain all over her announcing that she had several broken bones.

Screaming for help was effective, as her family arrived almost immediately. Not knowing what else to do, the squirrel family hurried to the house of the one pony who would gladly assist them without asking anything in return.

And who was this pony? Why, the graceful and quiet pegasus named Fluttershy, of course.

-0-

In a pond close to Ponyville, Mr. Turtle was feeling a little... cold. But now that the sun was rising, he could find a nice and warm spot to enjoy the rays of the giving star, which was just what Mr. Turtle's stiff joints needed.

He swam around the pond for a few minutes until he spotted a place that was perfect. A log had floated and gotten stuck between two piles of rocks. The turtle didn't remember seeing that the day before, but he was not going to argue with chance for small favors like those and besides, other turtles would soon notice that spot and it would be best if he managed to claim a nice place on that log before it got too crowded.

It took him a few minutes to climb on the log, but once there, the turtle realized that perhaps doing so had not been a good idea. The log started rocking, as it clearly wasn't as firmly entrenched between the rocks as he had first thought. Mr. Turtle realized that it was time to dive back into the water, but he did it too late. Before he could jump back to the pond, many of the rocks from the left pile crumbled and crushed him.

The turtle was able to swim back to the surface and it started screaming for help once he did. Many frogs listened to him and came to the rescue. Noticing the old turtle had cracked his shell and knowing how painful this would be, they all agreed to take poor Mr. Turtle to see the only pony who would help him as a creature such as old as he was deserved.

And who was this pony? Why, the merciful and kind pegasus Fluttershy, of course.

-0-

Fluttershy sent both Ms. Squirrel, now patched up and sitting on a miniature wheeled chair and Mr. Turtle, bandaged and shell fixed up, back to their respective homes with plenty of instructions they would need to follow until they healed. She smiled warmly at the honest '_thank yous_' and '_we don't know what we would do without you around_' the friends and families of her latest two patients had showered her with before she closed the door.

She watched them leave and once they were out of her garden Fluttershy finally allowed her pride to swell with the adoration she had just received. She loved it. She loved it so much that she could not get enough of it. Such worship was the reason she welcomed each and every critter, little or big, that came asking for her help and why she didn't even ask for anything. Their admiration and almost worshiping words were all she needed.

The animals, unfortunately, didn't get hurt very often, and that tended to limit the amount of adoration Fluttershy received. That was why, some years ago after a period of almost two months without any critter requiring her services that she decided that she would have to... help, those woodland creatures getting hurt.

A few of them had died in the traps she set three nights every week, but the lives of some of those little things were a small price to pay for the adoration they would shower her with after she saved those who did survive.

-0-

Fluttershy glanced at the pictures the raccoon family had sent her to show how their children had recovered from the wounds they all suffered in a "mysterious" landslide and decided that it was time for her to set up some traps near their place of residence. Perhaps she could make it so their hole was flooded. She could then go and ask other animals to help her save the bicolor little beasts from drowning.

The yellow pegasus smiled, greatly pleased with the idea. The love she would receive if she did that... it would be fantastic!

That night, Fluttershy flew from side to side as she stealthily used a metal bar to weaken the rocky dam the raccoons had asked the beavers to make for them so the river's waters wouldn't flood their home. She stopped when she decided the dam was close to collapsing and then carefully rolled a rock close the entrance of the raccoon's cave, placing it in a way that when they moved it to get out, it would roll and hit the dam, breaking it and unleashing the water on them all.

She knew many of the younger raccoons would most likely perish during the flood but she didn't care. The survivors would literally worship her for saving them and to Fluttershy, receiving such lovely adoration was all that mattered.

-END-

Next chapter: Rarity.


	2. Rarity

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Hasbro.

My Little Evil Tales

II

Rarity: A matter of perfection.

-0-

Rarity stood at a very hidden and secluded spot at the farthest end of the Apple's family farm. None of the members of said farmer family came here often, which made the place both private and close to Ponyville enough to suit her tastes. That the road one would need to take to arrive here was slated with stone and free of dust was also a very nice positive for the young unicorn.

And so, while she waited for certain pony to arrive, the white unicorn set a beautiful white diamond on top of a rock and spent a few seconds admiring the jewel, marveling at the way it reflected light and how shiny it was.

This diamond was her secret treasure, and she was particularly fond of it. She had gotten it about two years ago right here on this spot. She had been looking for gems to use on her dresses when she detected something and, after following the trail set by her horn, she ended up right in the same place where she stood now, with the difference that back then, there was an extremely old unicorn leaning on the rock and breathing heavily.

Rarity had offered help, of course, but the old pony had refused and instead claimed he was so close to death that he could almost feel it. The ancient unicorn had also claimed to be very afraid of dying and that he didn't want to suffer such fate.

Surprising her, the old equine produced a magnificent diamond, which he claimed was magical. He informed her it could be used to grant eternal existence to others, if they were willing to go through the great sacrifice such reward would require. He then offered Rarity the jewel, and assured her that he would let her have it if she followed his instructions and saved him from death by making him eternal.

Not wanting to pass the chance to get such an excellent diamond, Rarity agreed; she was, of course, already planning on taking the old unicorn to Applejack's house as soon he was finished with whatever instructions he had for her so they could get him a doctor.

Going along with the delusions of the old pony, she followed each of his instructions carefully and when they both finished the preparations, which consisted on her reading a rhyme the old pony repeated, the diamond started glowing and then something happened that changed Rarity's life forever.

-0-

Rarity was still reminiscing the moment she had gotten her diamond when the sound of hooves against stone brought her back to the real world. He had arrived, just in time as he had promised. Turning, the white unicorn was all smiles for the young stallion that now stood in front of her. She had actually doubted he would come, as he had explained he wanted to leave Ponyville that very same day to pursue his wish to become a member of Duchess Morning Shade's honor guard in Trottingham. He had also explained, though, that he had something very important to confess to her before leaving.

And Rarity, smart as she was, had a very good idea of what the red coated stallion wanted to tell her.

"Flame Runner," She greeted, admiring his black mane as she approached him and started wondering a few things regarding him, mostly about the torch-shaped mark adorning his flank. "I'm glad to see you had time to spare on me; I know you are on your way to the Duchess' castle. Is this humble pony from our small village that important to a future soldier like you?"

The stallion fidgeted nervously, a little intimidated by his heart's desire's proximity. "I... I'll always have the time for you, Rarity," he finally said. "And yes… you are very important to me."

"Is that so?" she asked, looking at him with expectant eyes.

"Yes! In fact I… for the longest time…"

"Please, do continue," Rarity urged once she noticed his hesitation. "I want to hear what you want to tell me."

"I've… been in love with you," his confession made, the stallion stared at Rarity with great intensity, hoping that she would return his feelings.

"But you are leaving Ponyville, how can you ever expect to have something with me if you aren't here?" the white unicorn asked; her voice was low and filled with disappointment.

"That's… that's the point! I want you to come with me! You could open an even bigger store in Trottingham, it's a big city and you would have many customers, I'm sure of it! I know it would be difficult at first with just me working but eventually we could do great things there!" Flame Runner said, speaking so fast the white unicorn had to actually make an effort to understand what her aspiring beau was proposing.

It wasn't a bad offer, really. But Rarity was too grounded in reality to accept it. She wouldn't agree to it even if she actually had feelings for Flame Runner. Her goal was conquering Canterlot's fashion scene, not fading into obscurity in a secondary city like Trottingham.

"I… I am flattered that you have such faith in my abilities to open a successful business in such a big city," she started. "But we both know that as long as we don't have the money, it would just be a dream; if I could only have some warranty that you would support me in Trottingham while I get the store going…"

Rarity turned then and looked at her diamond, hoping that the stallion would be smart enough to look at it. She was gladly surprised to see that he had followed her gaze, just as he was supposed to. It seemed he was a good boy, after all.

"That is my most valuable jewel; I got it from a very special person…" the unicorn said using her most solemn voice.

"One of your parents?" the stallion asked.

Rarity neither denied or confirmed his statement, and instead motioned him to approach her. "That's not important right now. Tell me this; are you willing to make me a promise? In return, I will promise to cherish you until another pony takes you from me."

"No pony will ever take me from you!" Flame Runner argued. "I will be loyal to you forever, Rarity, I swear!"

"Thank you, but will you make any promise I request?" she insisted. "Your future with me depends on it."

"Just ask for it, I'll do anything for you," he swore, standing tall and proud of his own determination.

"Excellent," Rarity smiled. "Then, my dear, please repeat after me, ready?"

"Yes, ready."

"_I swear, by the sun of the day and the moon of the night…_" Rarity started.

"_I swear, by the sun of the day and the moon of the night…_" the stallion repeated.

"_To be as pure and brilliant as the jewel of my heart_…" the white unicorn continued.

"_To be as pure and brilliant as the jewel of my heart_…" Flame Runner imitated.

"_So that my true feelings can shine and bring to this world eternal delight,_" Rarity finished.

"_So that my true feelings can shine and bring to this world eternal delight,_" the red stallion likewise completed the rhyme.

"Thank you, Flame Runner," she said as she closed her eyes. "I honestly appreciate your cooperation."

"You're welcome, but what…?"

Rarity's diamond started shining then, shooting a brilliant white light that soon engulfed the crimson stallion. When the flash of light passed and the white unicorn opened her eyes again, Flame Runner was gone and in his place, shining on the ground just where he had stood, a beautiful ruby in the shape of a pentagon could be seen.

"A most magnificent Jewel of the heart!" Rarity appraised, gently picking up the ruby to better examine it. "His feelings must have been very pure if he transformed into such a pretty stone, and since everypony thinks he's on his way to Trottingham, no questions about him will be asked in a long time, a great trade, indeed!"

Using her magic, the unicorn packed her diamond, along with her new ruby, inside the bag of a saddle she had kept hidden. Once she finished fastening the saddle on her, she happily cantered back to Ponyville and her store.

Her newest acquisition would look great in the snow-white dress she was making for a Countess of Canterlot. She hardly ever got work for the nobles of Princess Celestia's city, and wanted to make a good impression. Adorning the magnificent dress she had been sewing with this blood-red jewel would certainly help the dress rise from a great piece of clothing to an example of fashion perfection that would no doubt flatter the Countess endlessly, something that in the end would be great for her reputation as a designer.

Rarity couldn't help but smile, because even while she could find gems on her own, it was only by using the power of her diamond that she could really obtain the absolutely perfect jewels like the ruby she now carried. The white unicorn couldn't hold back a giggle. Who would have thought a magical diamond could be the key to bring her designs to the final level of... perfection?

-END-

Next: Applejack.


	3. Applejack

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Hasbro.

My Little Evil Tales

III

Applejack: A matter of business

-0-

Strong Plow was a big, grey coated stallion, the leader of the Plow family of farmer ponies, which was not really a big family as it consisted only of him and his only son, but he liked to consider it a large clan in the making... Anyway, Strong Plow did have many farms and all of them were very productive. The only places he didn't own farms yet were Appleloosa and Ponyville.

He was determined to change that. By any means necessary.

And so, Strong Plow had many apple trees brought and planted on the land he had bought not so far away from Ponyville just after the Winter Wrap Up celebration ended. He was also quite aware that at the other end of the town there was a farm, Apple Acres, which was owned by the Apple family.

That would not be a problem, of course. Strong Plow had faced competition before and he had crushed it effectively. It did worry him a little bit that the Apple family had refused to sell him their farm, but it didn't matter now; the trees he'd brought were of great quality, and the unicorns he had hired were using their magic to make sure their roots grew strong, which meant he would be ready to harvest his product by the time of the season.

He and his son would soon see how the Apple family liked some real competition around these parts.

-0-

Applejack was not pleased when she found a new apple stand right across hers. She also didn't like the look on the face of that cinnamon coated pony with the black plow mark who sold the apples. Who did he think he was? Ponyville was _her_ town and the ponies here _her family's_ customers!

Applejack watched as many ponies went and bought apples from that invader, those traitors! She did sell some of her fruits but she sold just half of what she normally did! The only consolation the farm pony had was that by the end of the day her competition had also sold about half his merchandise for what she could see.

Still, she had to make things clear with that… pony!

"Hey, you!" Applejack called, leaving Applebloom behind her to close shop. "Who'd you think you are comin' here and sellin' those apples? I have you know this here's my town!"

"Hello, sweet thing! Ah've been hopin' you gorgeous girl came here all day!" the other pony greeted with a sly wink and whistle that made Applejack shudder. "The name's Iron Plow! Me n' my dad'll be startin' sellin' our fruits here. I hope you don't mind some healthy competition?"

"Healthy competition?" Applejack was fuming at his words. "Listen you, the Apple family produces the finest apples in Equestria n' we've sold 'em here in Ponyville since before my granny was born; you're no competition!"

"If you say so, then how's it that yer so angry?" Iron Plow asked while closing his stand for the day. "Methinks if yer so sure of yer product, then another pony sellin' apples around these parts shouldn't be a trouble, right?"

"Of course not, our apples are better!"

"Then how come I sold more n' you?" He sneered. "I estimate you only sold half yer apples? I sold three quarts of my stock."

Applejack peeked behind his stand's counter and confirmed what Iron Plow had just told her. He had indeed sold more.

"So that means my apples are better'n yours," he stated. "Well, I gotta go! See ya tomorrow, sweet thing."

"I'm not your sweet thing!" Applejack screamed.

-0-

"Sales are down again," Big Macintosh observed gravely, his disappointment almost palpable. "Now we have a barn full of perfectly fine apples goin' to waste."

"I can see that," Applejack replied, hoping her older brother would try to do something to cheer her up. He didn't. She couldn't blame him though, as she knew Big Macintosh felt just as sad as she did.

"We have to do something."

"I know!" Applejack hissed. "Those Plow invaders've been takin' away all our business!"

"I still think we did right by not selling them the farm, though," The red stallion stated.

"The problem here's that all them ponies in Ponyville are traitors!" Applejack complained sourly. "Buyin' from the Plows and not buyin' from us!"

"Well, the Plow family does sell them vegetables cheaper," Big Macintosh recalled. "So even if our apples're better you can't blame other ponies from what they do."

"I understand that, and that's why I'm just so frustrated!"

"Seems to me it's time we fix things like in the old days, children," a voice called. When the young farm ponies turned they found Granny Smith standing in front of them, her face showing she meant… well, business. "But somethin' tells me ye children ain't got what it takes for it. Why, old grandpa would've fixed this mess already if he hadn't passed a few years ago!"

"We have what it takes, grandma," Big Macintosh assured. "Just tell us what to do."

"He's right!" Applejack chorused. "We'll do it all for our farm!"

"Good, because what we'll have to do won't be pretty. Applejack, take Applebloom to spend the night with one of her friends and then come to the barn. I'll have to see if you two indeed have what it takes to protect our territory before we hatch a plan just like in old times."

-0-

Applejack and Big Macintosh stood at the edge of the Plow family farm; behind them in a cart the red stallion had pulled sat Granny Smith. It had been three days since the Apple family traced their plan, and they were ready to set it in motion.

"I still don't like this much," Applejack said while they walked towards Strong Plow's house. "I'm the one who's gonna be risking her neck here!"

"It can't be helped, my child," Granny Smith sighed. "That Iron Plow kid fancies you a whole lot; it's the only reason why his father agreed to meet us."

"Don't worry, I'll be around. Just scream if something happens n' I'll be there ready to bust that pervert's head open," Big Mac promised.

"Now kids, keep quiet and let granny do the talking," the old pony ordered as she climbed down the cart and knocked on the door.

Strong Plow opened the door quickly and led his guests to his large living room. As he listened to the old green pony, the Plow patriarch couldn't help but feel very satisfied. Just as he had expected, the Apple family had decided to yield against his might; they were even offering their young mare, this Applejack, as a wife to his son. It was a good thing Iron Plow was head over hooves in love with her, because Strong Plow didn't like her much. The girl seemed too proud and independent for her own good, nothing like his late wife, who had been submissive and quiet.

Strong Plow nodded to himself, he would have to teach this girl some manners to make her worthy of his family.

"And so, since you've accepted to our families joining, Applejack will live here starting tonight, to become familiar with your son until the wedding next month," Granny Smith finished. "All we ask for is a week to sell our excess of apples without any competition and two days a week when we're the only ones selling in town. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Strong Plow smiled with a nod, already making plans on how to use his son's marriage to take over the Apple family's farm once and for all.

-0-

It was midnight already and Applejack knew everypony in the house except for her slept. She stared out of the window and smiled when she saw the red shadow moving about the fence. Her big brother was out there; ready to protect her honor and also doing other... things.

That reminded Applejack that Iron Plow did try to get frisky with her and she had almost kicked him into next week; luckily, his father was an old fashioned pony and had kept his son's advances at bay. Still, that detail wasn't enough for Applejack to change her mind; she would do her part to complete her granny's plan. Big Mac was already doing his, after all. Opening the box she had brought and kept locked until that moment, Applejack picked up what she needed and left the guest's room as silently as she could.

-0-

She reached the front door and waited for a moment before leaving the house. Her job was almost done and all she had to do was to finish it and she would be able to go home. Without remorse, Applejack lighted the match she kept in her mouth and tossed it into a puddle of oil which immediately ignited. She had smeared the highly flammable liquid all over the floor and walls and of course, she had also locked the bedrooms of her two hosts.

Sparing one last glance at the rapidly spreading fire, Applejack galloped out of the Plow farm and joined her brother, who was already waiting for her at the edge of the property.

"By the time somepony comes to help it'll be too late," She announced, turning and staring at the flames engulfing the house.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied, just then, the barn where the Plows kept their apples blew up with a loud explosion. "Granny didn't lie when she said her old dynamite still had some punch in it."

"Seems so," Applejack grinned then. "Is that screaming I hear coming from inside the house, brother?"

"It is," Macintosh confirmed. The screaming, however, didn't last long, as the house crumbled into a fiery inferno. "Bet no pony can survive that."

"I guess now we saved our territory we're the best in the business again, huh?"

"Eeyup, the best and the only," Big Mac smiled at his sister.

Applejack smiled at him as well.

Having nothing else to do there, both Apple siblings galloped away, taking a secluded path in the forest to avoid being seen. The next day, they would hear from others in Ponyville that no pony had survived the fire that consumed Strong Plow's farm.

As she set up her shop to sell her shiny and fresh fruits, Applejack had to admit to herself that fixing the family's business problems like they did in the old times had not been such a bad idea at all.

-END-

Next: Twilight Sparkle.


	4. Twilight Sparkle

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Hasbro.

My Little Evil Tales

IV

Twilight Sparkle: A matter of knowledge.

-0-

Twilight had to admit she had felt some… discomfort, at the idea of leaving her newfound friends right after the party to celebrate Nightmare Moon's defeat and Princess Luna's return. She had actually been very tempted to stay in Ponyville.

But staying there meant living in the small library that town had to offer, which was miserable in comparison with the immense one in Canterlot. It also meant not getting any more private lessons from Princess Celestia anymore and rejecting the chance of approaching Princess Luna and learning firsthoof about life as it had been a thousand years ago, something Celestia always avoided talking about.

In the end, staying in Ponyville would put her studies on hold, meaning she would not acquire any new knowledge of real value other than what her friends could provide and… honestly, Twilight doubted Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash had the type of academic information she was so interested in.

That was the main reason why she had returned to Canterlot with the two Princesses.

-0-

The year had been fruitful, and Twilight could not complain at all. Thanks to the literally thousands of books at her disposal and the careful, if sadly not as constant a she would like, guide of both Celestia and Luna, Twilight Sparkle had made a tremendous progress. She was now able to tap into her magic in ways that she had only dreamed of before, and had learned spells and incantations she had never imagined she could even attempt. Her knowledge had also increased, and some of the teachers who had taught her in the past now called her for advice!

Her Ponyville friends had visited her a few times of course, and Twilight had allowed herself to waste a full day every time they did so. Their tales of life in a small, (but not quite educated) town were of some interest to Twilight Sparkle and she always listened to them as attentively as she could for they reminded her of the simple life most ponies led. Their parties and ways to have fun also had some sort of academic value, however minuscule it was, and she had also agreed to take part in them for said reason.

The purple unicorn didn't realize it but her willingness to spend time with the ponies from Ponyville while she listened to them and got involved in their games had actually saved their friendship, as her five friends were always happy to visit her at least once a month.

But once their visits were over, Twilight returned to her studies with an almost manic devotion, reading and practicing spells non-stop until she felt she had made up for the wasted time.

Twilight Sparkle was determined to be the wisest unicorn in history, and one of the greatest magic users in Equestria as well. And she would do anything to achieve her goal to reach the highest level of knowledge.

-0-

The chimera statue was almost comical by how mismatched it was. Twilight, however, knew quite well this was not a simple statue. She had read about this creature a few days before: Discord, the spirit of chaos.

"Twilight, why are we here?" Spike the dragon asked, not liking one bit the way his mistress kept staring at the scary chimera statue. "Is this about you not being able to stop that volcano? C'mon, it's not a big deal, the princesses were with you and they fixed it."

"I appreciate your concern, Spike," The unicorn acknowledged, not removing her eyes from the statue. "But I should have been able to stop that volcano from erupting, my magic is supposed to be strong enough to do that and I failed! Can you imagine what would have happened if Princess Celestia hadn't used her magic to protect Equinopolis from the lava while Princess Luna stopped the volcano? Countless ponies would have died and all would have been my fault!"

"It all turned well in the end and, don't blame yourself for that…"

"I knew I should have studied those high level ice spells more!" the unicorn pony continued, ignoring Spike's attempt at placating her for you see, Twilight Sparkle couldn't handle academic failure really well, and she saw the event at Equinopolis as a test her teachers had chosen for her; a test she had failed. And thinking she had failed that test was truly driving her over the edge. "If I had learned them properly before, I could have practiced them until I had them mastered! But no, I had to go and spend a FULL day with Applejack and Rainbow Dash!"

"But…"

"And didn't you see the looks BOTH princesses were giving me?" the unicorn kept going, her eyelids twitching a little. "They were disappointed in me! I am their star pupil and I failed them! I'm sure I made them look bad in front of everypony in Equinopolis!"

"And… why is that related with us being here?" Spike tried, the dragon wouldn't dare voice it, but the way Twilight was shaking or her neck had stiffened was making him really nervous.

"When I was trying to find a way to increase my magical abilities faster, you know, just in case the princesses asked me to do something that important again, I stumbled upon the tale of Discord," Twilight explained. "He was trapped by Luna and Celestia, but here's the catch! Discord's magic was so strong he could match the power of the two princesses; the only way they could stop him was by using the Elements of Harmony on him! Don't you see Spike? This statue is a fountain of magic power I can use to increase mine!"

"Wait… wouldn't that release this guy?" the little dragon observed.

"Hah! Of course not, my loyal assistant! I have planned for that already!" the unicorn assured at the same time she used her magic to lift the statue several meters into the air and then letting it fall. The statue broke into a hundred pieces.

For a second, Spike expected to see a furious chimera rise from the rubble, but apparently nothing was going to happen.

"Done, Discord is gone for good!" a grinning Twilight stated while rubbing her hooves together. "Now give me the book I told you to bring with you, quick, before Discord's magic power dissipates!"

Spike hurried and did what his mistress requested, but deep inside he knew this was a big mistake. Still, he couldn't bring himself to disobey Twilight; he cared too much for her to do that.

"But isn't that guy's magic evil?" Spike asked worriedly, concern was evident in his voice as he tried to discourage his friend from doing what she intended.

"Magic is nothing but energy, Spike. It is the user's intention what makes this energy good or evil," the unicorn explained. "And I will use this magic for good. It will be alright!"

Saying that, the purple pony forgot about Spike and recited the incantation from the ancient book of magic manipulation and slowly, all of the magical energies that once had empowered Discord gathered into a glowing orb of light floating above her. With no hesitation, Twilight completed the spell and the magic energies entered her, melting with her own in a quick, but surprisingly painful, process.

When it all ended and Twilight had absorbed all of Discord's power, she fell, completely spent, to the ground. Spike rushed to her side and helped her up once she had regained her breath.

"Are you going to be alright Twilight?" The purple dragon asked, honestly worried for his friend.

She answered with a satisfied laugh. "My dear assistant, I will be better than alright! With this power I can do anything the princess requests of me, anything! Now all I have to do is go and do more research, I can finally read the most advanced books of magic and try those spells! The gates to infinite knowledge are finally open, Spike!"

-0-

Twilight Sparkle stood on one of the many balconies of Canterlot's royal palace. She had gone there after both princesses rejected her advice and asked her to leave them alone while they discussed the lunar calendar and the duration of the seasons for next year. The unicorn couldn't understand why they refused her advice! She was obviously more capable than BOTH princesses and could no doubt design a better flow of the seasons than the two of them combined.

And this was not the first time. Ever since she acquired Discord's power, Luna and Celestia had started avoiding her. Twilight had refused any involvement in the destruction of the Spirit of Chaos' statue, and the princesses had not suspected her, but deep down, the unicorn knew the princesses of the sun and the moon blamed her. She had always known. And something was telling her they feared her knowledge. After all, Twilight had read all the books in the royal library already and had mastered spells that those two… pompous alicorns could not perform individually.

Twilight Sparkle was even absolutely certain she was actually more powerful and wise than Celestia and Luna were. Perhaps they knew it too and that was why they were ignoring her and refusing her help? Typical, the ignorant always feared those who had the knowledge, and since knowledge was power, it was logical to presume that the princesses feared her might.

And the ignorant always tried to destroy, vanish or turn to stone that which they could not understand. Perhaps, then, Luna and Celestia were secretly crafting her doom.

She could not allow that.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asked, he had been looking for Twilight for a while but now that he had found her, the little dragon was not so sure about being happy to see her; his mistress was literally surrounded by a very threatening aura. This wasn't the first time he saw her like this, either. Ever since she had absorbed that cursed evil magic, Twilight had started to change little by little, isolating herself from her friends and researching more and more complex and rather… unethical spells. Her views had shifted bit by bit as well, and she was now so despotic towards those she considered ignorant that Princess Celestia had banned her from participating in her gatherings with the other royal advisors to prevent Twilight Sparkle from saying something that would create unrest in the court or a lamentable diplomatic incident.

"Yes, Spike. I am," Twilight answered, her cold voice sending chills down the dragon's spine. "I finally understand what is wrong with the princesses; I should have noticed it sooner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Heh, ignorant as usual, my loyal assistant, allow me to enlighten you, then," the unicorn sneered. "I have surpassed Celestia and Luna, Spike. And I did it in less than two years! The result of my progress is simple, they fear me! They fear my power and wisdom."

"Twilight, I don't think that's the case, in fact you should really…"

"Don't you dare turn against me too, Spike!" Twilight snapped at the dragon.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side, ok?" Spike gasped, backing up a step in fear.

"Hmm… I'm tempted to think you aren't, my dear assistant; but it doesn't matter, you will be permanently loyal to me soon," the unicorn said with a sinister smirk. "Do you trust me, Spike?"

Spike gulped, he would have loved to run away and hide from the scary looking Twilight, but he couldn't leave her alone in this state without trying to make her change the way she thought about the princesses. "S-sure Twilight, I-I trust you."

"Then come with me, I need your help to... get better."

-0-

Celestia and Luna couldn't move; a powerful spell kept them firmly in place, right in the balcony surveying the city of Canterlot, a city that was currently being ravaged by a large grey dragon. In front of the princesses stood a purple unicorn whose horn glowed faintly, that being the only indication of the spell that was keeping the two alicorns motionless and unable to access their magic.

"Twilight Sparkle, stop this madness at once!" Celestia ordered.

"Whatever the reason why you're doing this, it must stop this instant!" Luna seconded.

"Why should I stop?" Twilight smiled evilly as she turned to see the alicorns. "You were about to get rid of me, something that I find unacceptable, so I decided to get rid of you and your pathetic kingdom instead, it was the only logical solution!"

"Not true!" Luna argued. "Celestia and I are very fond of you!"

"Oh, spare me the sentimentalities," the unicorn interrupted, flaring her power as she did so. "You are not fond of me! If you were you would have listened to my advice and followed it! No, the truth is that you fear me because I am now stronger and wiser than you both!"

"Your magic signature is different," Celestia observed then. "How could we not notice it before? It feels like…"

"Discord's," Luna completed. "You absorbed Discord's evil power, didn't you?"

"Absorbed it, yes," Twilight admitted. "But evil? I don't think so."

"Twilight, release this power, it has corrupted you!" Celestia pleaded. "We can help you, if you just listen to us…"

"Enough!" The scorned unicorn screamed. "I only brought you to the balcony so you could see how my dear Spike destroys your kingdom so I can rebuild it into a much more advanced society. Oh, why so surprised? I used my magic to age Spike into an adult dragon and, of course, I also used it to make him as loyal to me as possible... a shame the blind loyalty spell turned him grey in color, but it's a small side-effect I'm willing to overlook."

"Using Discord's evil magic has driven you mad!" Luna accused.

"It's not too late my dear student, please…" Celestia started.

"Oh, I completely disagree, Celestia! It is too late, but not for me… for you!" Stating this, Twilight's horn glowed brighter and slowly, much to their horror, both alicorns started to petrify.

The last thing Luna and Celestia did before their bodies turned completely into stone was to look at each other in silent understanding and knowing how much they cherished each other allowed them to enter the sleep of stone with a smile of hope for the future.

Unfortunately for the princesses, Twilight Sparkle smashed them both to bits once they had turned to stone, and she wasted no time absorbing their energy just as she had done with Discord's, for the unicorn knew that doing this would grant her not only the sisters' power and their nigh immortality; it was also the key that would allow her to rise above the limits of her weak unicorn body.

-0-

A majestic, elegant and glorious purple alicorn with multicolored mane entered Ponyville followed by a massive and incredibly ferocious looking grey dragon. The alicorn stopped at the town's square and waited for a few minutes while her draconian servant herded every pony around her.

It didn't take Spike long to convince Ponyville's population to attend the calling of his mistress.

"Good day, my subjects," the purple alicorn greeted. "I have chosen this little town to be the first stop in my victory road as I allow everypony in Equestria the privilege of learning who their new ruler is."

"Hey! You look like somepony I know!" A pink pony interrupted, "I just can't believe you are the pony I'm thinking about... What's your name?"

"Your inquiry is reasonable, for this is the first time you all have seen me in my new, most deserved form which I granted to myself with the endless power I posses; therefore, I shall gladly provide you with my identity," the alicorn said and immediately added while spreading her wings wide. "I am the one who is between light and dark, the bridge between day and night! I am the one who can control both the sun and the moon with a thought! I am Twilight Sparkle, the new ruler of Equestria! And you, lowly plebeians, shall have the honor to address me as Empress Twilight!"

The mighty roar that Spike the dragon let out after his mistress finished her introduction convinced every pony around that it would be best for them if they simply obeyed and didn't argue.

Having no other choice, each and every pony in Ponyville, terrified not only by the dragon, but by the ungodly power emanating from the new alicorn, lowered their head in reverence, hoping that nothing bad would happen to them or to their town.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, pleased at how docile these ponies were. She was also glad that no opposition had arisen, for that would make spreading knowledge among these ignorant masses much, much easier.

She really looked forward to lead an empire full of highly educated ponies such as herself.

-0-

Next: Rainbow Dash.


	5. Rainbow Dash

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Hasbro.

My Little Evil Tales

V

Rainbow Dash: A matter of speed.

-0-

Rainbow Dash was extremely worried and flying as fast as she could. She knew how dangerous the misty caves in Ghastly Gorge were and could not afford to waste even a second in getting there. In her rush, she had left Fluttershy behind and while that meant not having her medical skills available, she figured it was possible to meet her on the way back to Ponyville.

Gritting her teeth, the blue pegasus recalled the moment when Sweetie Belle and Applebloom rushed into Rarity's store, both covered in dirt, crying and looking as if someone had died in front of them. Rainbow Dash had listened attentively as the girls related how they had tried to get a Cutie Mark of bravery by entering the scariest cave in Ghastly Gorge, and how Scootaloo had ended up trapped in there by a sudden cave-in. The speedster pegasus didn't wait for any further information and had darted for the gorge the moment the two fillies finished their tale.

It didn't take Dash more than a few minutes to find and land in front of the cave the girls had described, as she had actually passed it by during her frequent flights through this place. The cavern was large and she'd heard it went very deep into the ground. Luckily, and from what the girls had said, they hadn't gone too far into the cave before the accident.

Unfortunately, sunset was coming; soon it would be night and exploring the cave would be almost impossible, which meant she had to find Scootaloo before the moon rose. Frowning at this predicament, the worried pony entered the dark hole in front of her. She called the lost filly a few times but no answer came; her concern rising, Rainbow dared to move faster, but she quickly tripped and fell. Cursing her lack of patience and the lack of a lantern or something similar, the blue pegasus steeled herself and marched further into the cave.

She tripped again a few minutes later but this time, as she got back up, she noticed a faint green glow, obviously from a sprite-lantern, not too far ahead. Hope reigniting in her heart, Rainbow Dash rushed to the light. As she had expected, she finally found Scootaloo near the lamp.

-0-

Rainbow Dash had to fight back her anxiety the moment her eyes landed on the girl. Scootaloo's lower half was under a heavy rock, and a thick liquid, maybe blood (was it really blood? With the green light it was hard to tell), had splattered all around her.

"Scootaloo, can you hear me?" the blue pegasus called. "It's Rainbow Dash; I'm here to save you!"

Rainbow waited for an instant but the filly didn't even move. Panicking, the pegasus started to push against the rock, trying to get it off the girl.

"C'mon squirt, don't let me down and open your eyes!" Rainbow screamed in despair once she realized the rock was too heavy for her to move. "You gotta help me move this thing!"

A cough then, and suddenly a weak voice called. "Ra… Rainbow… Dash?"

"Scootaloo?" the blue pegasus looked down to find the little girl had opened her eyes and was trying to speak. "Thank Celestia! Scootaloo, you're alive! I was so scared!"

"I… knew… you… would… come… thanks…" the filly weakly thanked her idol. "I'm Sorry… I couldn't… escape… it hurts…"

"Save your strength kid, we'll get you out of here in a moment, you're gonna be alright, ok? Trust me, I won't let you here!" Rainbow Dash promised as she tried to push the rock again.

"_That filly was already in my hooves. That you managed to bring her back by just calling her is most impressive,"_ a cold, unearthly voice that seemed to fill the entire cave announced.

"Who… w-who's there?" Rainbow Dash nervously asked. There was something present in that voice that made her coat crawl. "Show yourself!"

"Rainbow… what's going… on?" Scootaloo managed to get out.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, ok?" Rainbow replied, trying to make her voice sound calm but not really managing it. "Just hang on; you're going to make it out of this."

"_No, she won't,"_ the voice insisted. _"She's coming with me."_

Before Rainbow Dash could reply to that statement, something happened that froze her blood with fear.

-0-

The skeleton of a large equine slowly materialized, shining bright as it moved towards the two pegasi. Tendrils of ethereal flesh started forming around the bones and by the time it stood before Rainbow Dash, the skeleton had turned into a massive white stallion with flowing black mane, his flank adorned with a scythe mark.

"I-it's… the… the S-Steed Reaper!" Rainbow stuttered, involuntarily pressing herself against the stone, her wings clutching against her flanks in absolute panic.

"_I want the soul of that filly. You have no right to keep her from me,"_ he declared with a raspy breath that was so cold it frosted the air around him. _"Stand aside, Rainbow Dash, your time has yet to come."_

The blue pegasus was paralyzed. She, like every other pony, had heard the stories about the Steed Reaper: The eternal stallion of death that collected the souls of dead ponies and took them to the other side. A being so relentless he would never let anything stop his grim work. The Steed Reaper was an unstoppable and completely unyielding force that no pony could oppose.

Dash glanced at Scootaloo and thought about how much she still had to live for. It wasn't right that someone so young had to die, it simply wasn't!

"You… you can't take her!" Rainbow said, standing in front of the wounded filly. "She's just a filly, she still has so many things to see and do! She doesn't even have a Cutie Mark yet!"

_"She is destined to die today,"_ the grim stallion declared. _"Fate dictates a soul must cross to the other side before the sun rises. The girl will come with me and you won't stop me."_

"I w-won't let you take her!" the blue pegasus challenged, growing bolder at the same time despair filled her. "A-and if you take her… then Princess Celestia will be angry!"

The spectral stallion laughed, amused by Rainbow's comment. _"Child, please. I am one of the very few beyond Celestia's power. I even took her predecessor to the other side and I surely will do the same for her and her sister when their time comes. That you know the princess means nothing to me, now move!"_

"No! You're not taking her!" Rainbow Dash insisted. "I don't know how, but I will stop you!"

_"Amusing, indeed,"_ the Steed Reaper said, observing how Rainbow's proximity seemed to give the filly behind her the strength to hold on to the world of the living. It had been a while since he had seen something like this. It was an amazing testament of the power love could have, of course, but in the end it meant nothing. The spectral stallion knew quite well he could simply walk through the blue pony and touch the girl in order to end it all but… there was something about Rainbow Dash he found fascinating, and it had been the only reason why he had chosen to let her see him: her speed. She always boasted to be the fastest flier in Equestria, and he wanted to test the veracity of that statement. _"I can see that you are quite determined_…_ fine, let's say I offer you a deal that would allow you to save that little filly, would you be interested?"_

"What type of deal?"

_"Long ago, before Princess Luna was vanished to the moon, I found myself in a similar situation to this one. I had to take the soul of a pegasus, but her older brother wouldn't let me take her and he challenged me to a race for his sister's life. He was the fastest pegasus back then and was confident in being fast enough to defeat me,"_ the stallion of death explained. _"I won and claimed the soul I wanted, of course_…_ but I must admit victory was not easy. And now you, Rainbow Dash, are supposedly the fastest flier of this era, aren't you? You've even unleashed a Sonic Rainboom with your speed."_

"You… you want a race?" Rainbow Dash guessed, really hoping that was the case, for after hearing how a pegasus from a thousand years ago had been able to almost defeat the Steed Reaper, she was starting to feel pretty confident that she could give him a run for his money and perhaps even defeating him if she pushed herself to the limit.

_"Exactly, I've been bored for the last couple of centuries and a race against you might prove to be entertaining,"_ the Steed Reaper confirmed. _"Beat me and both you and Scootaloo live, be defeated and only one of you will live to see the next sunrise; either way, I'll change fate for you."_

Rainbow Dash felt her confidence return at the idea and not just that, this challenge was the chance of a lifetime; the Steed Reaper was supposed to be inescapable, meaning that he was the fastest pony ever… a chance to test herself against him was making her wings itch.

"Fine, you've got a deal!" Rainbow Dash agreed and then looked at the little pegasus, who was breathing heavily, but appeared to be stable. "It'll be alright Scootaloo; I swear I'm going to save you."

"_Fantastic, let us go to a proper location for our contest, then,"_ the Steed Reaper smiled and slammed his front hooves on the ground, shaking the cavern and unleashing a flash of yellow light that blinded the blue speedster.

When her eyes recovered, Rainbow Dash found herself resting on a cloud high above Ghastly Gorge; at her left, standing on another cloud, was the Steed Reaper.

"_We race from here to the other side of the gorge,"_ the ethereal stallion announced. _"Is that acceptable?"_

"Yes, it is. But you've got no wings, aren't you going to materialize a pair or something?"

The Steed Reaper did not answer and simply allowed the cloud he stood on to disperse, showing the surprised pegasus that he could actually walk on thin air. _"I require no wings; I can run just as fine on the sky as I do on the ground."_

Rainbow Dash smiled, she doubted he could go faster than her on the air without any wings. "You're going to lose; Scootaloo won't be going with you tonight."

"_We shall see when the race is over,"_ the grim stallion reminded her. _"Let's start on three. Ready?"_

"Ready!" Rainbow said, preparing herself to fly faster than ever before.

"_Try not to disappoint me, young pegasus," _the stallion of death requested before he started counting._ "One_…_ two… three, let's go!"_

And with that, they raced…

-0-

Scootaloo opened her eyes to find herself quite disoriented, but otherwise healthy and unhurt… but how? Her last memory was of a large rock crushing her? No, not just that, she remembered faintly how Rainbow Dash had come to rescue her. The pegasus filly finally noticed she was still inside the cave, and enough light filtered through the entrance to allow her to see around her.

Looking behind her, the little pegasus found something that made her scream in absolute panic and run out of the cave in search for help. She found Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy not too far away from the cave, the three ponies explaining they had been looking for her all night. When the three asked about Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo pointed at the cave, but she couldn't muster the courage to walk back in.

Leaving the girl behind, the older ponies entered the cavern and yes, they found Rainbow Dash there, crushed under a large boulder. Her blood was splattered all around and her body was already cold to the touch… but strangely enough, a satisfied smile adorned her features, as if she had managed to do something very important before dying.

-END-

Next and final chapter: Pinkie Pie.

Note: This is the only chapter that I had to edit a little due to the show. I changed the original location of the story, a place I invented called Shadow Mountain, to Ghastly Gorge in order to make the story blend better with the series.


	6. Pinkie Pie

We've reached the final chapter of this story. I had fun writing this episode, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Hasbro.

My Little Evil Tales

VI

Pinkie Pie: A matter of chaos.

-0-

Happiness is one of the most common emotions for the ponies in Equestria. The bliss of absolute happiness and joy, however, was something most ponies didn't experience often. Take Pinkie Pie, for example, who despite her cheerful personality and being happy most of the time, has never experienced happiness with such a great intensity as today.

But what was the reason for her absolute happiness? Simple, the world had decided to finally start making sense and turn itself into a living party with chocolate rain included that resembled something out of her wildest and funniest dreams!

The joyful pink pony quickly trotted out in order to enjoy the wonders outside, but found that her door led to an upside down house. This, of course, made her laugh for almost a minute, and her laughter only increased when she tried another door and ended up in a closet. Five tries later and much to her delight, she finally got out of her house and immediately jumped into a puddle of chocolate milk.

Pinkie Pie noticed then that every other pony didn't seem to enjoy this change as much as she did; they in fact seemed to loathe it. This puzzled her, as she could not understand what was wrong with them or why they stared at her as if she were crazy.

There was _nothing_ wrong with enjoying these random and silly happenings (and the many sweets that accompanied it) while they lasted, because Pinkie Pie was certain that everything was just too perfect to last for long.

Sighing, Pinkie decided that she would not let those party-poopers bother her with their annoying stares; she was simply having too much fun to care about them!

Her choice made, Pinkemina ignored every other pony and focused on enjoying the marvels the day was granting her. And she enjoyed them to the fullest until her friends decided it was time to put an end to whatever was allowing her to have so much fun…

-0-

"Eternal Chaos comes with chocolate rain you guys! …_CHOCOLATE… RAIN!"_

The Avatar of Chaos smiled from his hiding place in Celestia's colorful castle as he heard that simple phrase. She was so filled with joy at the prospect of enjoying what his chaos had to offer. So enthusiastic about his work and so full of... _potential_. It seemed that during the eons he had spent… restrained, a pony that could understand and dare he say worship? The beauty of chaos had been born. Was it worth a shot to use her as a contingency plan?

Discord grinned. Yes. It would be _so_ very worth it.

He would have to test her first, of course... corrupt her and plant the seed of chaos inside her so that in the eventuality that the six recovered from what he was planning to do, she would become his triumph card.

And he did just that.

-0-

He intercepted her in the hedge maze and made her forget the joy of laughter, replacing it with scornfulness and a shade of deviousness, turning her into a full time grouch. Ah, he also placed a hint of wanting for the joy and fun she had just experienced in his world; for that wanting... that _desire_ to experience again the chaos only he could provide would be the key to his triumph, because his seed of chaos was hiding there; would it work? Yes, it would. He knew it would. He was absolutely, positively certain.

She was, after all, a potential hurricane of beautiful chaos. And she understood him, or rather… she understood what he represented and she could find joy in it… just like he did.

Discord smiled mischievously, he doubted things would go so far that he would need to use the lovely pink pony the way he had planned, even if deep down he was craving it. Having a willing follower would surely be… interesting, and perhaps even fun.

-0-

Not unexpectedly, but still surprising nonetheless, Celestia's disciple had managed to heal her friends from the apathy he had struck them with. Still, Discord was pretty confident that this pack of little ponies couldn't make the Elements work at full strength. Sure, these fillies might have tapped on the power of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon but unlike the corrupted version of the night princess, it would take the full power of each of the dreadful elements to stop him and as far as he knew, only the magic of the two royal Alicorns could unleash it! And the avatar of chaos knew quite well that Princess Luna was still not at full strength, he had checked that before he started this game.

Then again... there could be a reason to be slightly... alarmed. Not that he would show it, of course. Showing concern was not fitting for the embodiment of Chaos.

But just then, while he was considering creating a distraction or to simply send these obnoxious ponies to a roaming asteroid, she did exactly what she was supposed to do.

She left her friends' side! Granted, it had been only for an instant and only to enjoy one of his many gifts to this boring land of Equestria: The chocolate rain from his cotton candy clouds. But the fact remained that she had chosen _his_ chaos over _her_ friends.

And that was precisely what he had been hoping for. Because that meant his seed of chaos had taken hold! And the beauty of it was that it had happened because even now, at the most crucial of moments, she still understood and appreciated the beauty of chaos.

But that didn't mean he would need to use her. At least not yet.

So he instead decided to yawn, taunting the girls and attempting to break their concentration. It didn't work, unfortunately, and the jewels in their necklaces started shining and shooting colorful beams of light. Discord realized with almost paralyzing fear what would happen next. That disgusting rainbow would be unleashed on him and order would return!

-0-

It seemed he would have to use the ace he had up his sleeve after all, which was adequately chaotic since he wore no shirt and hence had no sleeves; not to mention that the identity of his ace would also break the organized effort of the annoying fillies in front of him.

"Pinkemina, I can give you what your heart desires," Discord called and, much to her friends' horror, Pinkie's concentration faltered a little. "Yes, Pinkie Pie, you and I are very much alike! Only you among all the lesser ponies could appreciate this world I created: A world of laughter, cotton candy clouds and chocolate. You are special, can't you see?"

"Oh, I know I'm special!" Pinkie smiled, but quickly became thoughtful. "And about this whole mess you caused... hmm... well... I guess some of the things you did were actually funny... and the chocolate rain and candy cotton clouds were really pretty tasty, I liked them a lot!"

"Pinkie! Don't listen to him and concentrate!" The purple unicorn scolded, trying to bring her friend back to full attention. Twilight Sparkle had felt both Pinkie's sudden doubts and the way the others had started to struggle in order to compensate for their friend's distraction. That was bad, the powers of the elements were going out of balance and she could not allow that. They would never defeat Discord like that. "This is no time for thinking about fun and games! Pinkie! Quit it and pay attention!"

Discord smiled as he sensed his chance. That bothersome unicorn had made a very, very poor choice of words.

"In my world, it is always time for fun and games, my dear Pinkemina," the Spirit of Chaos assured with a friendly smile and a charming glint in his eyes. "It's just like a party that never ends! Look around you, isn't this the way a party at its very best should be?"

The pink pony actually looked all around her appreciating the woodland creatures running around without any particular order, the group of dancing buffalo, the pegasi flying upside down over there, the floating houses… and the _chocolate rain_. The balance of the elements weakened some more, much to the panic of her friends whom actually grunted some alarmed demands for her to 'snap out of it!' in her direction.

Those calls for her to focus on stopping Discord vexed the pink pony. What did Twilight and the others know about fun, anyway? She was the one who always organized their parties! Twilight and the others wouldn't recognize fun even if it hit them in the face with a bag full of apples while wearing a bright yellow sweater!

But unlike them, she could recognize fun and she could not deny that Discord's world was very, very fun. And she couldn't deny that she hadn't yet had enough of it! Who in their right mind could get enough of a world were sweets were everywhere and no rules applied? It was like a permanent party, just like Discord had said!

Pinkie Pie understood then that she had fallen in love with this new, fun world, and she suddenly found the idea of seeing it gone as something unacceptable. Why couldn't her friends appreciate and understand it just like she did?

"Come to my side Pinkie," Discord urged once he noticed the doubt in his target had reached the breaking point; just one little push and she would be his for all eternity. "You can help me make things even funnier than they are now, and I can give you the power to do it... together, we can have fun in eternal chaos! And don't you remember what comes with eternal chaos?"

"Of course I do! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain!" Pinkie sang happily, her mouth watering as she recalled the taste of the cacao flavored milk.

"That's right, and I can give you that plus all the fun your heart desires!" the lord of disorder promised. "All you have to do is join me. Come with me, be my partner and live forever in a world of fun and happiness! Together, we can show these ponies what your idea of real fun is! Wouldn't you like that?"

"My idea of real fun...?" Pinkie Pie smiled excitedly at the offer; a world made according to her ideas of fun… a world full of sweet randomness, candy and silly pranks? It would be perfect! Yes, perfect! How could she refuse to an offer like that?

"Pinkie, no!" Twilight and the others screamed. The jewel grafted on Pinkie's necklace had already stopped shinning. "What in Celetia's name are you doing?"

"Sorry guys, but he's right!" the pink pony said with a smile as she gently descended from her floating position. Her necklace fell to the ground as soon as she touched down and was immediately forgotten. "But don't worry! I'll make sure that you all learn how to love this wonderful, fun world just as much as I do!"

Saying nothing more, Pinkie Pie bounced all the way to the expectant Avatar of Chaos, who was just too glad to let her bask in his own power, sharing with her some of it, just enough to let her taste it and make sure she would never want to leave him.

-0-

Laughing just like she always did when her joy reached its apex, Pinkie Pie wasted no time in using the exhilarating power of chaos she had just received to create a snowstorm of multicolored marshmallows, followed by several geysers that gushed out a flood of warm chocolate milk.

And so, amidst hers and Discord's laughter, the age of Eternal Chaos began.

-END-

And with this chapter, "My little evil tales" is complete; I want to thank everyone for your nice and helpful comments, I hope that you found some entertainment in reading this collection, thanks for reading!


End file.
